


Goth Clubbing And Dick Sucking

by xsadplacebohoursx



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Placebo (UK Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, gay and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsadplacebohoursx/pseuds/xsadplacebohoursx
Summary: Brian Molko plans to go to a goth club with Marilyn Manson, but the plans slightly change...Yeah, it's basically what the title implies.I wrote this with my dear friend, Faith.Who published this fic on Wattpad (@gothgirl02195)Enjoy!





	Goth Clubbing And Dick Sucking

Brian Molko was spending any night like other. It was the typical watching questionable tv shows whilst smoking a shit-tonne of cigarettes. After a long gig at London, he had organised to go to a local goth club with Marilyn Manson, who was in the area at the time. It was ironic really, considering how much he despised interview hosts calling Placebo a goth band. He personally thought Placebo was too advanced for that label. If he got caught, wouldn’t it prove them further? 

A loud knock interrupted Brian's thoughts. He was here. He jumped up and skipped gracefully to the door, cigarette still grasped between his fingers. He opened it, revealing the tall, slim figure behind it. "Hello Maaaaarilyn" Brian said in a flirtatious but obnoxious tone. Marilyn looked down at him, a slight disapproval in his expression. He was already dressed in his miserable goth attire, as usual, yet he dressed sort of smart for the occasion, which is strange for him. He was actually wearing a shirt for once!

Brian’s own attire was slightly more modest (which was odd), but still attractive. Although his outfit was rather simple for his standards, Marilyn thought it to be extremely good looking. It involved a tight black long sleeved t-shirt with a large slit at each shoulder, revealing the pale skin beneath the fabric. He also sported a pair of black dress-trousers. Marilyn noticed he wasn’t wearing any shoes, his toenails painted a shiny black, along with his fingernails, though they were slightly chipped. 

"How do I look?" Brian said as he strutted towards the coffee table, picking up another cigarette. He stared at Marilyn, his piercing blue eyes causing himself to become a bit shaken. Yeah, he found Brian attractive, but then again, who didn't? Brian proceeded to put the fag between his lips and lit it with a firelighter, still keeping his stare intact. He drew a long breath from the cigarette and walked towards the other man, eventually exhalling the smoke in his direction. 

"Should we get going? It's been almost six hours since I last scared a child." Marilyn said in a monotone voice. Brian took the fag from his mouth and held it up to Marilyn's own lips, which were covered in black lipstick. "Take it" Brian instructed. He didn't want to argue with the small man, so he opens his lips slightly, allowing Brian to slip the burning between them, his fingers briefly tracing his cheek. 

Marilyn inhaled the smoke. His eyes watering with the breath. He already smoked a packet plus a joint, yet he felt like this one topped them all. He felt his head go light with each breath, blowing the smoke into Brian’s makeup-clad face. Brian carressed Marilyn’s cheek, tapping his fingers along the protruding jawline. 

"What are you doing?" Marilyn said in an annoyed tone, sweeping the small man’s arm away.  
Brian looked directly at him and gave him his famous sexy yet annoying smirk. "What'cha mean… Manson?" Brian asked inquisitively. Marilyn handed the fag back, leaning up against the wall.

"Doing all that weird shit, touching my face, dressing in nicely tailored feminine clothing. THaT you know drive me fucking crazy.” Brian got even closer to Marilyn, simply placing a finger on his chest and ever so slowly running it down to his hip."You horny fuc-". Marilyn was sharply cut off by Brian, who pushed him up against the wall and hastily attached their lips.

To Brian’s surprise, Marilyn almost immediately pushed him away, making his small frame almost fall onto the floor, the couch catching his petite body. His fag formally in his grasp was now on the floor, still smouldering. He whined in slight pain as his body made impact with the fabric covered wood, but yet he smiled. "What was that for?" he asked he scooted over to the other side of the couch and laid down in a suggestive manner. His legs were spread out prominently, his knees bent and feet resting on the wooden floor. His hair flowed all over the back of the sofa. Marilyn noticed the mix of flakes of his own matte black lipstick on Brian's plump cherry-red lips. "Felt like it" he said as he shrugged his shoulders. He stubbed out the cigarette by stamping on it, his chunky leather boots making a rough slam as they hit the floor. Brian pouted back at him, then resumed to smiling again. God, he was very beautiful.

"What are you waiting for, God of fuck?" Brian cooed, slipping off his black dress-pants, revealing a black lacy g-string. It matched his personality perfectly. He was already hard, the fabric straining against his cock. Marilyn sighed with disbelief. He didn't care anymore. This man was hot and he wanted to cum. He made his way over to the couch and leaned over Brian, who was staring at him with intense lust. He planted a kiss on his forehead, the taste of cheap foundation and sweat fell on his tongue. And with that, Marilyn proceeded to pull down Brian's g-string, feeling the embroidery between his fingers as it slipped down past his feet.

Marilyn slowly slid down onto his knees and smoothed his hands up and down Brian’s thighs "This is a fucking treat, you fucking nancy boy, isn’t it?" Marilyn warned sternly as he started to kiss Brian’s inner thigh, carefully making his way up to where he wanted the most attention. He lowered his lips onto the tip of Brian's cock. He started rather slowly, tonguing the tip alone. Progressively, he made his way down the length. Brian sighed as he wrapped a small section of Marilyn's long black hair around his fingers, feeling it's greasiness and volume. 

Marilyn began to bob his head up and down and lengthened the licks. He grabbed Brian's thighs, his painted fingernails digging into the pale skin, attempting to take Brian as deep as he could. Marilyn looked up at Brian. His head was tilted up and eyes were rolled back completely. The sight was beyond stunning. His messy black hair fell into his face as he looked downward to make eye contact with Marilyn. 

Unexpectedly, Brian bucked his hips, causing Marilyn to gasp and take him deeper.   
Brian continued the action until he could no longer take the sensation of his cock hitting the back of Marilyn's throat. Without warning, Brian released himself, letting out rather messy moans and whimpers as Marilyn swallowed the warm liquid, sucking him dry.

Marilyn immediately stood up, wiping his mouth with his bare arm. He looked beneath him. Brian was still in a blissed out state. He could see the last of his lipstick around the base of his cock. He continued to watch him as he reached over for a conveniently placed cigarette and lighter on the coffee table. Could this man last a second without nicotine in his system? Marilyn then noticed his own bulge, but before he could think it entirely through, Brian pulled off his designer shirt and stood up, flicking his black locks dramatically whilst he threw his shirt to the floor. He looked Marilyn dead straight in the eye with his hypnotic gaze and proceeded to grab the fag from his lips and put it out in the ashtray.

“Oi what the fuck Nancy boy?” Marilyn said, slightly uncomfortable but aroused with the intense eye contact.   
"Fuck me" Brian said in a seductive pur as he bit his lip.  
"Bitch, you just came! You really are a horny fucker, even Bowie warned me!"   
"But it seems you are too (y'know)" Brian briefly gazed down towards the other’s crotch

“Fuck it I’ve had enough of this”. Marilyn unzipped his fly and slightly pulled down his ripped jeans and underwear."Here let m-" Brian was cut of before he could finish his words .  
"No. Hands and knees now.” Marilyn demanded, a thirsty look visible in his eye. Brian yelped and obeyed the command, resting his slim body on the couch . 

Marilyn walked towards Brian and grabbed his hips from behind, once again digging harshly into his skin. He bent over to bite the back of his neck and was rewarded with a gentle sigh. He sucked the skin for a while, adding on to the collection of hickeys Brian already had on his neck.  
"You can be a real dickhead sometimes… "  
Brian simply laughed. He was a sucker for teasing. 

Marilyn spat into his hand and slowly rubbed himself, letting out little grunts from the slight amount of pleasure he didn't think he needed to release.  
Marilyn placed his two fingers into Brian's mouth. "Suck baby boy!”  
Although his hole was perfectly prepared from a quicky with Stef earlier that day, Brian gladly accepted the fingers, moaning like a whore in the process of taking them. 

Marilyn felt Brian’s tongue swirl around his digits, sending slight shivers to the rest of his body. Seeing Brian sucking on fingers was making him even more horny, which he didn’t think was possible.

Marilyn took his fingers out of Brian’s mouth, a small amount of saliva dripped onto the floor. He then steadily put two fingers into Brian’s arse, causing him to let out a breathy moan from the back of his throat.  
Marilyn started to move his fingers, waiting patiently for a reaction.  
Soon enough, Brian shook slowly from the pleasure.   
"OH- oh God rig- right there DONT SToP "  
"You like it there huh?"  
He added one more finger, hearing Brian whimpering from the stretch.

"Put it in already...." Brian whispered, only just forming sentences. Without hesitation, Marilyn pulled his fingers out and flipped Brian over so he could face him, pulling one of his legs over his shoulder and the other over the couch backrest. Without further warning, he shoved himself into Brian and immediately started thrusting, giving neither of them no time to adjust, causing them both to moan, Brian being significantly louder and high pitched than Marilyn.  
Brian grabbed ahold of the backrest for support and started to attempt to meet with Marilyn’s thrusts.

He was rather tight, considering the preparation and the constant sex he claimed to have. "Did anyone tell you you moan like a fucking faggot on crack?" Marilyn asked roughly as he increased his pacing slightly as Brian was trying to keep himself steady on the couch. "Yeah, yesterday actu-" He interrupted himself by another moan. 

"God damn baby you're so tight for a fucking whore like you." Marilyn grunted.   
"F- fuck you" Brian managed to say between an assortment of moans and gasps.  
Marilyn slapped his thigh harshly, Brian let out a scream. He was a bit of a masochist, but he wanted to clarify with Marilyn on why he thought the slap was necessary. "What was aH- h that f- for?"  
"Being a teasing little slut"  
Marilyn's hand came down again but harder. He was still thrusting into him.   
"Never having any manners, all that shit"  
And again. The pale skin on his thighs were turning red.   
"Now what do you say?" Marilyn said in a mocking tone.  
"Ahhh fuck im- sor- ry"  
The hand met his skin again, leaving a stinging sensation behind.  
"Louder baby!”  
"IM SORRY... "  
"And what else?"  
"T- thank you"

Marilyn pulled Brian into a messy kiss. He accepted it, tasting himself on Marilyn’s lips. He moaned into his mouth as Marilyn started to stroke his dick in time with his thrusts. Precum was beginning to bead up on his tip.

"Harder uH- fas- faster! PLEASE MARILYN" Brian panted as he tried to make eye contact with him.  
(I’m hoping you get the reference)  
Marilyn couldn't deny this was the greatest fuck he had in a while and was pretty close already, so who was he to say no to the request?   
He moved his hand off of Brian’s dick and grabbed his hips, helping him to penetrate him deeper. He was practicing slamming himself into Brian, almost breaking the fucking couch beneath them in the process. The sound of Brian's loud moans and Marilyn's grunts filled the room, most likely being heard by the neighbours. 

"I- I'm so close, f- fuCkk"  
"Uh uh no"  
"Huh? W- why?"  
"Because you're gonna have to wait until I say baby"  
Marilyn was abusing his prostrate at this point and Brian felt he could just cum at any time. But he didn't. He decided to listen to Marilyn for once.

Marilyn was getting close as-well. Brian could tell, as his thrusts were getting sloppier and his breathing was heavier.  
Despite this, he requested more. “MaRILyn - chOke mE” he stuttered, his head jolting back into the headrest of the couch. With that, Marilyn reached a hand round Brian's throat, being careful not to completely cut off his air.  
"I'm to- to close. It H- hurts."  
"Ah fuck baby, you can cum,"  
That was it. Brian's eyes were rolling, his mouth was wide open and he completely lost it.  
“M- MARILYN”  
He practically screamed the apartment down, leaning up to embrace Marilyn, dragging his nails down his clothed back. The feeling of Brian clenching around his own dick plus the sight of him enjoying it bought Marilyn to the brink of an orgasm. 

"Do it baby cum in me."  
Brian said, still getting choked and moaning intensely from his orgasm. That was it he lost it.  
"Ah you fill me up so good baby"  
He said in a giggle as he felt the warm liquid enter him, still rocking down onto Marilyn’s dick to draw out the last of it. 

Marilyn slowly pulled out and watched the cum run down Brian's thighs.  
Then flopped down next to Brian on the sofa.  
"Where the fuck did that come from Mr. Manson"  
Brian said with a slight giggle   
"Fuck y o u"   
"You love me really"  
Brian sat up on Marilyn's lap and slowly kissed him. "Of course I do... no homo tho."  
Brian leaned over and picked up the packet of fags and a lighter.  
He waved a fag in front of Marilyn's face.  
Marilyn rolled his eyes and grabbed it.  
Brian put the lighter up to the fag and lit it for him. "Still fancy going to the goth club?"  
"OH SHIT"  
"... what"  
"I was supposed to meet Twigs and Wednesday like an hour ago"  
Brian burst out laughing.  
"Still wanna go?"  
"Fuck it. They know I was picking you up, and when you put two and two together y'know"

"....so?..."  
"You got any good horror films?"  
"FUCK YES"  
Brian pulled up his panties and grabbed the shirt he was previously wearing.  
"I'll go grab you something"  
Marilyn smiled because as much as a twat Brian was he was great to fuck and hangout with.

The end bitches.

Alternative ending by Allisonbreakfastclub (on Wattpad)

...  
"Fuck me" Brian said in a seductive purr,  
"Bitch , you just came! You really are a horny fucker, even Bowie warned me !"  
Brian briefly looked down and yelled:

“What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, kiddo.”

They both came the end 

-Sarah


End file.
